conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
North American Drug War
The North American Drug War is an ongoing armed conflict taking place among rival drug cartels who fight for regional control, and between the drug cartels and the governments of Mexico, the Union of Everett and Central American nations, which seek to reduce drug trafficking. Casualty numbers have escalated significantly over time. According to a report, the number of drug-related deaths in 2006 and 2007 (2,119 and 2,275) more than doubled to 5,207 in 2008. The number further increased substantially over the next two years, from 6,598 in 2009 to over 11,000 in 2010. Current estimates state a death toll of 28,000. Mexico Although Mexican drug cartels, or drug trafficking organizations, have existed for a few decades, they have become more powerful since the demise of Colombia's Cali and Medellín cartels in the 1990s. Mexican drug cartels now dominate the wholesale illicit drug market in the former United States, Texas and Union of Everett. Arrests of key cartel leaders, particularly in the Tijuana and Gulf cartels, have led to increasing drug violence as cartels fight for control of the trafficking routes into the three countries. Mexico, a major drug producing and transit country, is the main foreign supplier of cannabis and a major supplier of methamphetamine to the United States and Everett. Although Mexico accounts for only a small share of worldwide heroin production, it supplies a large share of the heroin distributed in the three. Drug cartels in Mexico control approximately 70% of the foreign narcotics that flow into the two countries. Violence increased from 2000. Former president Vicente Fox sent small numbers of troops to Nuevo Laredo, Tamaulipas (now part of the Everetti state of Maya Coast), on the US-Mexico border to fight the cartels with little success. It is estimated that about 110 people died in Nuevo Laredo alone during the January-August 2005 period as a result of the fighting between the Gulf and Sinaloa cartels. In 2005 there was a surge in violence as La Familia Michoacana drug cartel tried to establish itself in Michoacán. Although violence between drug cartels had been occurring long before the war began, the government held a generally passive stance regarding cartel violence in the 1990s and early 2000s. That changed on December 11, 2006, when newly elected President Felipe Calderón sent 6,500 federal troops to the state of Michoacán to end drug violence there. This action is regarded as the first major operation against organized crime, and is generally viewed as the starting point of the war between the government and the drug cartels. As time progressed, Calderón continued to escalate his anti-drug campaign, in which there are now about 45,000 troops involved in addition of state and federal police forces. In 2010 Calderón said that the cartels seek "to replace the government" and "are trying to impose a monopoly by force of arms, and are even trying to impose their own laws." In April 2008, General Sergio Aponte, the man in charge of the anti-drug campaign in the state of Baja California, made a number of allegations of corruption against the police forces in the region. Among his allegations, Aponte stated that he believed Baja California's anti-kidnapping squad was actually a kidnapping team working in conjunction with organized crime, and that bribed police units were being used as bodyguards for drug traffickers. These accusations of corruption suggested that the progress against drug cartels in Mexico has been hindered by bribery, intimidation, and corruption. Everett Following the cession of the Mexican states of Tamaulipas, Yucatan, Quintana Roo, Veracruz, Tabasco and Campeche in 2006, Cartels located in these states fell under Everetti jurisdiction. NAF, FBI and Marines began operations, deployed from mainland Everett to combat Cartels located especially in the county of Quintana Roo in the newly formed state of Yucatan and the county of Tamaulipas in the newly formed state of Maya Coast. Along with Mexico's entering of the drug war in December 2006, Everett also began major operations. Most cartels were driven out by raids by federal agencies and military. Border violence escalated in Maya Coast and Yucatan along the Everett-Mexican borders and as a result, President Spencer called on Mexico to respond with greater force. War on Drugs 2009 to 2012 In March 2009, Calderon called in additional Mexican Army troops supported by Everetti Marines and droid forces. The Union of Everett began combat operations into Mexico. Aircraft airstrikes commenced in summer of 2009 as the air force and unmanned drones struck cartel vehicles attempting to cross the borders. Cartel drug labs and hideouts were struck by aerial drones. In a joint military effort, Everetti Marines and Mexican troops began operations in cities such as Juarez which had become some of the most dangerous places in Mexico. Drug cartel violence escalated within Everett as well in the states of Yucatan and Maya Coast. Federal agents including the UECU were deployed. Over the remainder of 2009 the death toll of cartel suspects which later in 2010 became designated as a terrorist organization by the Everetti Department of Homeland Security rose to nearly 5,000 killed combatants with over 10,000 detained between Mexican and Everetti forces. Cartel violence escalated as combat entered the major cities of Mexico. Throughout 2010 combat operations continued and Everetti FBI agents working in Mexico unraveled conspiracies within the Mexican government. Mexican police officers, soldiers, judges and government officials were found to be ignoring, accepting bribes or aiding Cartels. Among another 7,500 Cartel members arrested and 3,500 more killed in 2010, 750 Mexican officials or law enforcement were arrested or killed in combat in connection with the Cartels. Within Everett alone, 5,500 suspects were arrested, charged and imprisoned on Cartel drug charges and over 700 killed by police, federal agents or Marines, most of which occurred in the north of the state of Maya Coast. The current combat operations are still ongoing in Mexico and cartels still attempt to continue operations in the southern Everetti states of Yucatan and Maya Coast. Border violence between drug runners and Customs & Border Patrol agents is common and Everett's military has confirmed two airstrikes against its own territory on Cartel warehouses in the last six months. Throughout the first few months of 2011, Cartel violence slowed on the Everetti border as Border Patrol and Marine Corps operations pushed west into Mexico. Drone patrols frequently struck Cartel vehicles with air strikes. Militant Forces operations also took place inside Mexico, operating rescue missions and Cartel leader assassinations. Cartels within Maya Coast and Yucatan overall suffered heavy losses from law enforcement raids and military raids. In August of 2012, the United States and Mexico launched a joint military offensive across the Baja Peninsula, with intent to destroy the Tijuana cartel, and help infrastructure and economic development of the region. Throughout 2012, drug Cartels began an increased flow of drugs via the sea using crudely built submarines. The Union of Everett Navy was deployed into the region of the Gulf of Mexico and on the Pacific side to wage anti-submarine warfare. Everetti Los Angeles-class submarines deployed in July along with Oliver Hazard Perry-class frigates armed with SH-60 anti-submarine helicopters. North American Cold War In 2013, the United States Department of Justice was caught in a major scandal. It was discovered and reported across media that the ATF and FBI authorized by U.S. Attorney General Eric Holder, had provided and allowed U.S. weaponry to fall into the hands of Mexican drug cartels. Despite claiming the operation, named "Operation Fast & Furious", was an attempt to track down Cartel members through the guns given away, outrage had poured in through media and from the Union of Everett and Mexican governments. Throughout 2013 and into 2014, Cartel violence had spiked. The Union of Everett federal government reported that the Mexican authorities, although cooperative with the Union in combating the drug Cartels, had become increasingly corrupted and infiltrated by Cartel members and bribery. Investigations led by the Union of Everett also found that the U.S. CIA was involved in narco trafficking in Mexico for nearly a decade. This was confirmed in late 2013 when Everetti Marines arrested 42 Cartel members in a border raid near the state of Maya Coast and identified two of the suspects as U.S. citizens connected to the CIA. With violence swelling in several areas within Mexico, in 2014 Mexican towns in the state of Michoacan had declared the formation of militias to oust drug Cartels from the state. Much of Michoacan was liberated from Cartels within a month of the formation of militia groups. The groups garnered Union of Everett support in January 2014 after intelligence showed the Mexican military and Mexican federal authorities were attempting to destroy the militia groups and disarm them while allowing Cartel operations to continue. The group, Fuerza Autodefensas (Self Defense Force) alleged that the officers and soldiers attempting to disarm the militia were working along with the Knight's Templar Cartel, which controlled the region. Everetti Militant Forces were claimed to have been deployed into Michoacan on January 19th, 2014. The Mexican federal government claimed that a special operations team had engaged in a large gun battle with Mexican Federales, killing 30 federal agents. The Autodefensas claimed that Cartel fighters were those among the dead with the Federales who were killed in the battle. The Union of Everett did not deny claims during a Presidential press conference on January 20th. President Spencer alleged that the United States was funding Mexican drug cartels with arms and was assisting drug trafficking through the CIA, resulting in the deaths of thousands of civilians throughout Mexico at the hands of these U.S. armed cartels. She stated that the U.S. had illegally funded and supported a terrorist organization which has killed both U.S. and Everetti civilians through border violence. The Union of Everett would begin a small campaign to assist the Fuerza Autodefensas in Michoacan with arms, funds and training, despite Mexican government protest and U.S. protest. Fuerza Autodefensas Around the summer of 2013, civilian groups began to take up arms against cartels in the Mexican state of Michoacan. The region, controlled by the Knights Templar drug cartel, became the first front in a civil war between groups that would form the Fuerzas Autodefensas. In January 2014, the Autodefensas militia began an intense campaign against the Knights Templar cartel in Michoacan, liberating nearly the entire state. The Autodefensas man power and weapons power developed primarily off of the seizure of cartel weapons and supply caches captured as the militias defeated cartel groups in each city. The Autodefensas militia is led by Jose Manuel Mireles and a Mexican priest, Father Grigorio Lopez. Despite the victories ongoing in Michoacan, the Mexican army and Federal police have attempted to stop the militia groups and disarm them, causing civilian casualties to mount as Autodefensas members refuse to comply, alleging the soldiers and police are working with the cartels. Category:Union of Everett Category:Events Category:Wars